


Plastic Hands, Warm Hearts

by Babu_bunny



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Detroit Become Human AU, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Kyle and Craig and Bebe Are Andriods, M/M, Tweeks Parents Are Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny
Summary: Inspired by a Detroit become human au that I came across on tumblr and twitter.This story will have slow updates! sorry!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tweet and some fan art I found on tumblr. 
> 
> [The Tweet](https://twitter.com/MademoiselleKNH/status/1005771817586515968)   
> [The Tumblr Art](https://wondertweeker.tumblr.com/image/174837277284)

"It's time to start your day Tweek." A voice called out into the dim room.

Tweek grumbled quietly to himself at the sound of the smooth cold voice interrupting his sleep. The twitchy blonde had only just about managed to get to sleep early hours this morning so you could understand why he was a tad bit annoyed to be woken up now after his little amount of sleep. 

"Do I really have to wake up now Craig?" The blonde whined as he pulled his blanket up to cover his face as light filled his room and beamed onto his face. "Agh! Close the curtains as well! I-It's way too bright!"

Craig went over to the blonde's closet and grabbed some clothes for the boy to wear to school. "I'm afraid I was brought by your parents to look after you and I am not allowed to go against my programming. Once you get changed for school I can make you some coffee as well as some breakfast." The android moved over to Tweek's draws to retrieve some underwear for the blonde before a pale hand covered in colourful band aids stopped him from doing so. 

"I-I can look after myself...I d-didn't need an android to help me before and I certainly don't need one to help me now." Blue eyes looked up to meet the black haired android's green ones. Craig backed away from the blue eyed boy by a step before handing Tweek his clothes. The blonde bit his lip softly but took the clothes anyway. "Th-thanks. If you really want to do something then please go down stairs and make me some coffee please."    

The Android gave the boy a small nod before opening the door making his way down the stairs. As he was walking down the stairs he heard the sound of water running and could only assume that Tweek was having a shower. Once Craig had reached the kitchen he was greeted by Mr and Mrs Tweak. The people who brought him. 

"Ah Craig! Where is Tweek? He didn't push you away again did he?" Tweek's dad looked up from his paper to look at the android. 

"Oh Richard it's not like Craig would be bothered anyway. He's just programmed to help our helpless son." Craig was confused by Mrs Tweak's comment because he had been with Tweek for two weeks and three hours now and the blonde seemed perfectly capable of looking after himself. In fact he seemed more capable then some of the other kids in his school. 

"He is taking a shower at the moment and has asked me to come and make him some coffee." Craig walked over to the coffee machine and was about to put a coffee capsule in until Mr Tweek's hand stopped him.

"Remember we use our own special brand of coffee for Tweek, Craig." Mr Tweek said in an annoyingly patronising tone as he placed the pot with their coffee in front of Craig. Craig just nodded as he put the right amount of coffee mixture in the cup while analysing its contents. Craig was about to question Mr Tweek on what he had fund through his analysation but was interrupted by Tweek walking in while drying his hair with a towel.

Craig finished making the coffee and decided to question Richard later about the mixture and its ingredients. The black haired android was about to hand the coffee to the blonde but quickly placed it back down in favour for buttoning up Tweek's shirt correctly. The android tried to pay no attention to the soft pink blush that appeared on the blondes cheeks, as he carefully buttoned up his shirt correctly, but the blonde was just so...so...Craig didn't quite know how to define it but he knew he probably shouldn't be thinking about it. He also shouldn't be thinking about how the blonde blue eyed boy is always so polite to him as if he was a human. 

Craig finished buttoning up Tweek's shirt and handed him his coffee without noticing the small thanks that the blonde mumbled out. Tweek took a sip of his coffee and went over to the front door only to be stopped by his dad's voice calling out to him. "Remember not to push Craig away from you Tweek. We got you him for a reason. You should appreciate what we do for you more often." 

Tweek nibbled on his lip as he looked down to the floor. "Whatever dad...Lets go Craig." The blonde left the house as quick as he could and slammed the door slightly behind him. Craig looked at the door and Tweek's parents before grabbing the other boy's bag and left the house as well but closed the door quietly. 

He caught up to Tweek quickly only to see him nibbling on his lip again but this time with a lot more power. Craig gently pulled his bottom lip away from Tweek's teeth before continuing to walk to the bus stop with Tweek, the only sounds coming from the pair being the crunch of their feet in the snow and sound of Tweek sipping his coffee.

 

* * *

 

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror and stared hard at the LED on his temple turning a yellow colour. A small sigh left the red haired androids mouth as he quickly pulled his hat over his head that his 'parents' gave to him to try and hide the horrible circle light. 

Kyle was brought to help around the house and to help look after the youngest, Ike, but Sheila said that she wished for Kyle to go to school and act like a normal child around the presence around others. The red haired android didn't know why because a lot of people had androids in South Park now. Hell, even Clyde's dad brought Clyde a new mother android and a girlfriend android just to make Clyde feel better after the tragedy of his mother's death. 

The android made sure that the now blue light was covered up before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs to the kitchen and starting on breakfast for everyone. Kyle got some stuff to make waffles from the fridge and grabbed some pans to cook the breakfast. 

Once he had finished the cooking he plated it all up and placed it in the microwave to stay warm while he went to wake everyone up. He started in Sheila and Gerald's room, he quietly opened the door and opened up the curtains and proceeded to tell them breakfast is in the microwave. As the two adults started to get up Kyle got out their clothes and placed them on the bed before leaving and going over to Ike's room.   

The android carefully opened the door before going over to the young boy in his bed. "Ike, it's time to wake up. I made your favourite for breakfast, waffles." Kyle softly said to the boy who slowly started to open his eyes.

Ike was always Kyle's favourite as he was always so kind and not ashamed over Kyle being an android like Sheila and Gerald were. Kyle had seen Ike grow up over the past few years and it was like Ike was his little brother that he felt the need to protect no matter what. The Canadian boy would always tell the android all of his problems, and all of his crushes.   

Kyle went over to the curtains and opened them up and let the sunlight fill the room before opening the window a little and letting some of the cold, crisp, refreshing air in the stuffy bedroom. "You need to get ready for school so you can see Firkle."

Kyle looked over at the Canadian boy and let out a small laugh at the sight of him covering his face with his blanket to cover his blush. "You must really like him if you're reacting like that." 

"He's cute! I can't help that he is adorable! Anyway its not like I don't see you staring at Stan when he's talking to you!"

Kyle froze on the spot for a second before looking down at the floor. "That's different Ike you know that. I'm not programmed to feel things like that. I'm not programmed to feel anything." 

Ike frowned and sat up in his bed, "But what is so wrong if you do feel things! What's so wrong with going against your programming! You look human and you talk like a human so why cant you be fucking treated like one!" Ike stood up and started to walk over to the red haired android. 

"You are so kind to me and made me feel like it was okay to feel the way I did with guys and now you're telling me that you are gonna repress your own feelings because that is what you are programmed to do! That's not fucking fair Kyle!"

"That is enough Ike. We have had this conversation before."

"Yes, I know! But that doesn't change the fact that it is still wrong!"

"I said that is enough Ike! You need to get ready for school and eat breakfast or we will be late." With that being said Kyle left the room and went downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare Ike's school bag before making lunch for the two adults to eat later. 

Soon Ike came down the stairs and joined his parents for breakfast as Kyle cleaned the dishes. After all the breakfast was eaten and all the dishes were done, Kyle grabbed his and Ike's bags and left the house with the Canadian boy trailing behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde haired male walked through the entrance of the school building with the raven haired android following closely, if not too close, behind the blonde. He did try walking ahead so he could open the door for Tweek but then decided against it when he saw the glare of blue eyes being directed at him. As much as he is supposed to help Tweek and 'be his assistant', he still didn't want to annoy or aggravate the twitchy blonde.

Tweek made his way over to his locker, taking sips from his coffee here and there, only stopping once he finally reached his locker. "Hey Craig can you hold this a quick second for me please? J-just while I open my locker." Tweek held out his coffee cup towards the raven, the green eyed male taking it as soon as it was offered leaving the blonde to now open up his locker and grab the things he needs for his first lesson of the day. 

"You are aware you don't have to be polite with me, it's my purpose to help you."

"Please don't say it like that...and as far as I'm aware being polite and having manners cost nothing. Just because other people can't be bothered to follow that same mindset doesn't mean I don't have to." Tweek grabbed his math book and pencil case from his locker and turned to face Craig, catching Bebe and Clyde out of the corner of his eye. Tweek felt bad for the other blonde, she was bought to be Clyde's girlfriend and didn't even get a say in the matter. He would hate it if he was forced into a relationship by other people just to make them happy. That's not what relationships are about, a good relationship requires a lot of things but they especially require a mutual love between the two actually in the relationship and Clyde and Bebe definitely didn't have that. 

"Tweek, are you okay? Is your book too heavy? Do you wish for me to carry it?" Tweek snapped his attention back to Craig and promptly shook his head before taking his coffee back, not without a mumbled thank you obviously. Tweek downed the rest of the coffee in the cup before putting it in his locker to take home and wash later. 

"I still cant believe that Clyde's dad got Clyde and android to be his girlfriend because his mom died...W-wouldn't it just be easier and cheaper to comfort your son in the normal way instead of just trying to get him a different female figure in his life that will take care of him."

"Well I'm certain Bebe takes care of him in different ways then his mother ever did, after all, as his girlfriend and in her programming she should be programmed to have sex with him." 

Tweek's face erupted into a bright red shade spreading all the way to even the tips of his ears. "C-Craig!" The raven stared at Tweek with as much of a confused expression he could muster, his led light turning a yellow colour to signify his confusion better then his facial expression. "Y-you can't just say that out loud! It isn't really appropriate!"

The raven nodded in understanding and quickly apologised to the blonde before leading him to his first class, still subtly trying to carry the blonde's book, insisting that it could be too heavy for him. 

"I'm not weak and frail Craig! I can carry my own god damn book!" The blonde stormed off to his class leaving Craig stunned. 

Did he just annoy Tweek? Is Tweek angry with him? He doesn't want Tweek angry with him, it makes him feel upset, well not upset. He can't feel anything so he can't be upset. So why does he feel something right now? Why does he want to go to Tweek and...hug? Yeah, hug him and tell him he didn't mean to make him upset. 

"Hey Craig, are you not coming to Tweek's class today?" Craig looked at the raven haired male that just approached him. He was wearing his usual red and blue hat and appeared to have a pink lipstick mark on his cheek. Craig could only assume it was from the raven's girlfriend, Wendy. Wendy is a nice girl and sometimes help tutor Tweek when the blonde would refuse Craig's help. Others seem to have a bad opinion on her but Tweek didn't seem to have one therefore Craig has no reason to form a bad opinion of her. 

"I was just about to, he kind of stormed off. Just letting you know, you have a lipstick mark on your cheek. Wendy certainly picked out a nice colour of lipstick today." Craig handed Stan a tissue and a small pocket mirror he always has on him so he could remove the mark, the blue eyed raven blushing as he did so. 

Stan handed the mirror back to Craig, "Thanks dude, woulda been embarrassing if I went to class like that. Maybe I will see you and Tweek at lunch." Stan waved as he walked away to go to his biology class. Craig put the mirror back in his jacket pocket and made his way to Tweek's math class and sat in the back next to Tweek once he arrived. 

 

* * *

 

 Kyle was sitting in his biology class, almost finished with the work, when Stan finally decided to walk in. The raven haired male was always late to biology. The red haired male knew that Stan wasn't so good at biology and would offer to tutor him for it but the more he hung around Stan the more likely chance of the raven haired male finding out that he was an android and if Stan found out it would be extremely bad. 

The curly red head wished he didn't have to come school, if only his 'family' wasn't so set on making sure no one knew they had an android, he wouldn't have to be so cautious all the time. People could finally know what he was actually like and not just like him for who he was pretending to be. The likely chances of people judging him for being an android and treating him like slave, if they found out, is extremely high too. 

Fucking hell Cartman would treat him even worse then he does now, and that's pretty fucking bad. 

"Hey dude, mind helping me catch up with the work I missed quickly. I don't understand any of this bullshit." 

Kyle turned to look at the raven who sat himself down next to the freckled red head. "Um, sure. I guess. Just don't blame me if I'm wrong." 

Stan chuckled, "Dude, you're the best in our class. I highly doubt you will be wrong on any of the questions." Blue eyes met green as Stan smiled at Kyle. 

That god damn smile. Why did he have to smile?! Is he trying to kill someone?! Kyle 'blushed' and quickly scrambled to move his and Stan's worksheets closer together so he could compare them. Well 'compare them'. Kyle didn't need to compare them, he already knew all the answers to the questions that Stan missed without having to look at his own sheet but if he just told Stan all the answers right off the bat without looking at his own sheet would look extremely suspicious. 

"You know Stan you should get your girlfriend to tutor you sometimes. Some of your answers are the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever seen." The raven laughed at the red haired boy's comment. 

"I would but study dates aren't really my thing. I wouldn't mind you tutoring me though. You are way smarter then Wendy dude." 

"I could check with my mom to see if she would mind..." Oh she will totally mind.

"Awesome dude! My mom might finally get off my ass if you tutor me and my grades go up. She will also be happy that I'm hanging around someone more 'appropriate'." Stan doing overexaggerated quotation marks when he said 'appropriate' making the red head laugh at his dramatic display.

"I'm appropriate then?"

"Yeah dude! You're a good student and you're not an android so my dad will like you." 

That made the smile drop from Kyle's face. "Your dad doesn't like androids?"

"Shocking right? He totally seems like the type to have or at least want one." Stan rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table. "He says that they are all gonna turn on us one day and go on a mass murder spree and kill all of us." 

Kyle forced a laugh, "your dad is very creative dude."

Stan just sighed and shrugged, "that's one way to think of it." 

Kyle bit his lip softly and turned back to the worksheets on the table, staring at them so hard that you would think he was trying to burn a hole through them. The green eyed male finally turned to face the blue eyed one. "what do you think of androids?"

Dark blue eyes widened at the question before softening again. "I think they are pretty fucking cool." 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Find me over on:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/babu.bunny.cosplays._/?hl=en)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babubunny)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babu_bunny_)


End file.
